


svt drafts

by thelanterncity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelanterncity/pseuds/thelanterncity
Summary: my svt drafts, crossposted from tumblr
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 3





	svt drafts

don’t know shit about chess but i watched the queen’s gambit and benny,,,,

♛

♚

♕

“Do you still think about the first game we played?” You can feel his eyes on you as you keep yours fixed on the board. You’re playing white, Seungcheol black. 

You move your rook to d6 before you raise your head to meet his gaze. He looks at you a lot, lately, the same look he has when he’s trying to figure out his next move.

“You beat me,” you say. It was the first of your few public losses. In many ways, it was the most important. “Of course I think about it.” 

He smiles in amusement, all eyes and curled lips and no teeth. His face is deceptively saccharine, boyish and innocent where the man beneath simmers with devilish charm and an expansive ego. “So that’s it? All these years later, and you’re still upset about being runner up?”

“All these years later, and you’re still trying to gloat? We all study games, Seungcheol. Especially the ones we lose.” Especially the ones with him.You really cannot stand him. Or so you say. “It’s your turn.”

“You haven’t hit the clock. Not my turn ‘til you do.” 

“Smartass.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black.” 

“Are you just upset that I’m beating you? It’s mate in 3.”

At that, he laughs; it damn near lights up his whole apartment. It’s no wonder he’s the beloved face of competitive chess. You usurped him as champion, but he’ll always be the favorite. “All you’ve done for years is beat me,” he says. “If I haven’t been upset before, I’m not upset now.” 

Truly, you wish he was. One of the more unpleasant things Seungcheol has taught you: there are some games you don’t know how to win. 

But chess is not one of them. You don’t take your eyes off him as you hit the clock. Without the glances and the late nights and the questions, Seungcheol is any other opponent. 

“Your turn.” 


End file.
